1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a strip stored as a roll and adapted to be unrolled along a bed of a body of water for preventing growth of aquatic weeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Living beside a freshwater lake presents a myriad of problems. These problems include rampant weed growth and muck, murky, leech-infested mud bottoms. While wading out for a swim through dark tangles of weeds is a psychologically shattering, if not altogether prohibitive, experience, it is certainly a dangerous one. Many drownings occur annually in weedy inland waters. Further, most lake bottoms that exhibit such weed growth also harbor mud or silt bottoms, which are an ideal habitat for leeches or "blood-suckers," the absolute terrifying end-all for most people and virtually all children. Another problem is that weeds can also choke waterways in little canals or near docks to the point of impeding or prohibiting the passage of pleasure craft. An additional problem is one of simple aesthetics. Obviously, a sandy beach which extends out a distance into the water not only feels better on the feet, it is more visually appealing as well. Not only can you see your feet and where you are walking (taking away the "fear of the unknown"), but a light colored bottom also lets you see fish in visual relief. Thus, the aesthetics appearance invites an underwater swim.
One attempted solution to this problem is to disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,280, issued May 21, 1985, in the name of Eldon L. Fletcher. This patent discloses a film of a thermoplastic synthetic polymer with a plurality of cross-shaped incisions therein. The incisions permit decomposition gases to escape by lifting the flaps. The film is dropped to the bottom of the water and pulled across the bed by ropes attached to the ends of the rotatable cord. Thus, the bed or bottom of the water body, as wide as a roll of film, is covered.
The problem with this approach is that the film is thin and susceptible to being torn. Also, the film is weighted at intervals using rocks which may be dislodged allowing the film to move or escape, thereby defeating its purpose. Additionally, the flaps may become locked in one position due to debris and other material in the water, causing the flap to remain closed and trapping any gases underneath the film.